fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang, Dead or Alive? Episode 28
Wolf and Nintendocan have made it to Wolf's home, the two frozen bodies of been defrosted, and the explosion has just happened. ( Wolf's house starts to shake crazily ) Wolf) WHAT THE H*LL IS GOING ON! Serenity) HOW DO I KNOW! ( Serenity grabs hold of Persona, May, and Christian, while Wolf grabs hold of Rey and Crystal ) ( The shaking stops ) Nintendocan) Did we just have an earthquake? Pyrusmaster82) YES, WE DID HAVE AN EARTHQUAKE! Wolf) No... It wasn't an ordinary earthquake... ' '( Wolf looks out the window ) Wolf) You see all that smoke... Pyrusmaster82) Yeah... C22Helios) What a weird explosion... Darkusfan202) It was so tall! Poshi301) And scary! Aquos Rules) Ha! ''' '''Wolf) So... You're awake now, huh! Aquos Rules) That explosion was so great and to think about you losing Wolfgang and Samantha from that, is so great! Wolf) WHAT! Aquos Rules) YOU HEARD ME! THAT IS WHERE WOLFGANG AND SAMANTHA WERE! ( Wolf turns his head away from the window slowly and runs into Aquos Rules, holding him up by his shirt ) Wolf) TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T HURT YOU RIGHT NOW! Aquos Rules) Because I was supposed to be here before that happened to tell you were Wolfgang and Samantha were! Wolf) Oh... ( Wolf puts Aquos Rules down ) Aquos Rules) Except... I wanted to take you out with them too! Wolf) You know what! Aquos Rules) What! Wolf) GOOD BYE! ( Wolf grabs Aquos Rules' shirt and pulls him to the door ) Aquos Rules) DON'T KILL ME! Wolf) I'm not... I'm going to reward you! Aquos Rules) YAY! ( Wolf opens the door and throws Aquos Rules to the ground ) Wolf) NOW GET LOST! ( Wolf slams the door ) Serenity) O_O Wow... Nintendocan) O_o Serenity) Since when have you been that mean... Wolf) NEVER! BUT IF YOU WANTS TO RUIN MY HOPE, THEN HE ISN'T WELCOME! TO TELL ME THAT MY SON, MY STUDENT, IS DEAD! THAT'S JUST SOMETHING I WOULDN'T WANT TO HEAR! Serenity) Okay... Wolf) NOW IF YOU GUYS COULD EXCUSE ME, I'M GOING FOR A WALK! Serenity) COME ON! WOLF, YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT IN THIS BLIZZARD AGAIN! Wolf) TOO BAD! ( Wolf puts his winter coat, gloves, and hat on ) Serenity) THEN I'M COMING WITH YOU! Wolf) NO YOU'RE NOT! THIS IS SOMETHING I HAVE TO DO MYSELF! YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE AND WATCH THE KIDS! Serenity) ERR! ( Wolf opens the door ) Serenity) HOLD UP! ( Wolf slams the door shut ) Serenity) D*MN IT! Lordofpyrus) ... Pyrusmaster82) YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE, LOP! Lordofpyrus) PM82? Pyrusmaster82) What? Lordofpyrus) Where am I? Aquosmaster21) At Wolf's home... Pyrusmaster82) Bro... He's talking to me -_-''' '''Lordofpyrus) He's a good guy, right? Pyrusmaster82) Yeah! Lordofpyrus) Good... C22Helios) Wolf is probably one of the best ventus brawlers, you'll ever see! Lordofpyrus) How strong? Zierant) I don't know... C22Helios) Really strong, as in fastest ventus brawler strong! Lordofpyrus) HE...HE'S THE OWNER OF THE FASTEST VENTUS BAKUGAN! C22Helios) Yeah! May) That's my dad... Rey) My dad too! Persona) Also my dad... Christian) Don't forget my dad as well! Crystal) ... He..He's my daddy... Lordofpyrus) He has five children? Serenity) No... We have 7... ( Lop stands up from sitting on the ground ) ( A huge flash appears near the front of the house ) Serenity) Huh? ( Outside the house ) Wolf) What the... Aquos Rules... What are you doing... OH RIGHT, HE RAN OFF! ( The flash disappears and Wolfgang is laying on the ground with Velix Volf in ball form ) Wolf) WOLFGANG! ( Wolf picks up Wolfgang and Velix Volf ) Wolf) Geez... Wolfgang... You're heavy! ( Wolfgang starts to cough ) Wolf) SERENITY! ' '( Serenity looks out the window ) Serenity) O_O WOLFGANG... IS BACK! ( Serenity opens the door and runs out without putting her snow gear on ) Wolf) You could have put your snow stuff on... Serenity) I know... ' '( The winds start to howl again and snow whips Wolf and Serenity's face ) Serenity) Geez... How much weight does Wolfgang need to gain... Wolf) I know, right... HE'S SO BEEPING HEAVY! Serenity) Do you think Samantha is somewhere near by? Wolf) If she was, she would have appeared with Wolfgang, she obviously wasn't there... Serenity) Yeah... Wolf) Ugh... Here comes the steps... ( Wolf and Serenity carry Wolfgang up to the steps and walk into the house ) Wolf) Okay... Darkusfan202 and Poshi301... I need you guys to move... Darkusfan202) Okay! Poshi301) Okay sir! ( Darkusfan202 and Poshi301 get up and move away from the seat ) ( Wolfgang coughs again ) ( Wolf puts Wolfgang onto the seat and Velix Volf next to Wolfgang's hand ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Broken_Hearted!_Episode_29 Grade of Ep.28? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3